


Vamos a ir a perdernos (Let's Go Get Lost)

by Skye_wyr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Fest 2013, Humor, M/M, Magia, Magic, Road Trips, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr/pseuds/Skye_wyr
Summary: Loki doesn't want to be here. Tony doesn't know how he got here.They probably should have taken the jet.-----------------------------------------------------------Loki no quiere estar aquí. Tony no sabe como llegó aquí.Probablemente deberían de haber tomado el jet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Go Get Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096668) by [hypnotically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnotically/pseuds/hypnotically). 



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, dejen su comentario en la historia original, no en la traducción. Gracias!


End file.
